


I'll Make You Safe

by flickawhip



Series: Ivory Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ivory denies you a chance... can you forgive her?





	I'll Make You Safe

\- “Why the hell did you do that?”  
\- You know you must be yelling  
\- You can’t stop  
\- “Ivory... for fuck sake...”  
\- Your voice breaks  
\- “She nearly killed you... I could have... I could have helped...”  
\- You slam the door in the boy’s faces  
\- Lock them out  
\- You need her alone  
\- Need her here  
\- With you  
\- Safe  
\- “I couldn’t risk you...”  
\- Ivory’s voice is surprisingly soft  
\- She sounds close to tears  
\- You don’t turn  
\- Begin to undress  
\- Turn only when she begins to cry  
\- Softly  
\- Quietly  
\- “You meant too much for me... I couldn’t...”  
\- You sigh  
\- Pull on clothing  
\- Even now you can’t stand to be naked with her  
\- Not like this  
\- “Ivory...”  
\- You sink to sit down on the bench  
\- Pull her between your legs  
\- Noting her small swallow  
\- Smiling softly  
\- “Baby...”  
\- You move to push hair out of her eyes  
\- Smiling at the curls that have escaped her strict plait  
\- “You have to trust me...”  
\- “I just.... I didn’t know I could love someone so much...”  
\- You sigh  
\- Pull her closer  
\- Wrap her in your arms  
\- Kiss her softly  
\- “I love you too, you bloody idiot.”


End file.
